Twist, lick and dunk
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: Brian discovers a rather unusual Oreo in his packet, and has a rather tasty experience.


Brian quit the server he'd racked up a huge win-streak on and exited his game. He always preferred to quit while ahead, especially with how dynamic Quake live tended to be. He spun around in his computer chair, remembering the unfinished packet of Oreos he had on his desk. Brian picked up the packet, not paying attention to the sell by date, or the small print reading EXPERIMENTAL PACKAGE.

Brian fished another cookie out of the packet, beheading the infamous cookie exposing the creamy white centre. He brought it to his mouth, only to have the cookie suddenly shake aggressively in his hand.

"What the?" Brian dropped the cookie from shock, and it fell flat on the ground surprisingly white side up. He adjusted his square glasses noticing the creamy centre was glowing. Brian was about to check the expiration date on the packet, when suddenly the room filled with a bright, warm white glow. Brian shielded his eyes for a few seconds. When the glowing calmed down, he opened them again but got another shock. What was standing in front of him really boggled his mind.

It seemed to be a woman, and a rather curvy one at that. The only thing Brian couldn't understand was she seemed to be made entirely out of the creamy centre of the oreo he was about to consume. Brian continued staring, turning red at the sight of her huge breasts sticking rather far out from her chest, and her thick curvaceous hips expanding wide and far from her soft round waist. He looked up at her face, humanlike with thick, full lips. Every part of her was made of this stuff. The lady's eyes traced down to the bulge in Brian's pants. Whatever she was, she was still humanlike and gave him that kind of reaction. She stepped closer to him licking her lips.

"So you were going to eat me, hmm?" She smiled looking down at Brian blushing in his chair. He couldn't believe she could talk too. "Well come on then, eat me!" The oreo lady sat herself on his desk like she owned it, and spread her legs invitingly. Brian couldn't believe it, but there it was shaped like a humans, an entire pussy made out of oreo filling. Every detail was there, from the puffy labia down to even a clitoris. Brian already knew what she was thinking, and without hesitation he dove his head in-between her legs and got licking.

The taste was incredible, as oreo's were expected to taste. Brian licked furiously at her white creamy snatch, diving his tongue into her tiny oreo pussy.

"Ah yes, eat me!" The oreo lady, or Cookie as Brian referred to her as, moaned. She held Brian's head, pushing it further between her thighs. Cookie began to feel excitement, and pleasure rush through her body. Her coochie twitched as Brian licked over her clit slowly. The throbbing erection in his pants grew stiffer and longer as he savoured her taste. Cookie pressed her thighs against his head, locking him within her sweet domain. Brian kept tonguing her white hole, tasting more sweet oreo goodness. Cookie began caressing her large mammaries, feeling her nipples go hard. Brian sucked more on her clit, rubbing his tongue all over. "Yes, oh gosh, I'm gonna cum!"

Cookie squeezed her voluptuous thighs tight around Brian's head. He pressed his tongue harder against her clit, and eventually her pussy began to contract as she squirted liquid cream right in Brian's mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, feeling the warm liquid tantalise the tastebuds, as Cookie kept rocking her hips back and forth through her first orgasm. Brian's head eventually emerged from her thighs, and his tongue trailed upwards, then he started licking all over her tummy making Cookie giggle.

"Come here and milk me." Cookie spoke seductively, holding his head and guiding his mouth to her thick, creamy nipple. Brian latched on and felt the softness of her breast against his face as he started suckling immediately. Within seconds, Brian could taste the flow of milk rushing through his mouth. Cookie moaned and pressed his face further against her soft, big tit. Brian felt his cock twitch again as he drank more and more of the good stuff. Her milk tasted thick, creamy and sweet. Brian flicked his tongue over her nipple several times, and even bit it a little.

"Ah, don't bite!" She moaned feeling Brian give her teasing little nibbles. As he suckled from her she rubbed the bulge in his pants. Brian used his hands to squeeze down on Cookie's nipple, and milk came gushing at a higher velocity. He drank more and more, greedily sucking her tit so hard she thought it'd fall off. Brian pressed his face between her creamy boobs, licking her breasts all over. They squashed against his face giving him warmth and pleasure as he tasted her boobs more and more. "Mmm, I wonder what you taste like?" Cookie giggled and pushed Brian's eager mouth away from her big breasts.

She got down on her knees and Brian undone his pants yanking them down. Cookie gazed at his slightly bigger than average penis. She grabbed it in her hand and started licking the head straight away. To Brian her tongue felt smooth and warm. Cookie rubbed the tip of his cock against her thick bottom lip, then pressed her lips together sliding it between them. Brian felt a weird, but smooth sensation crawl down his dick as it submerged in Cookie's mouth. She took it in right down to the base, rubbing her tongue along his shaft up to the tip. Cookie held on to Brians waist and began sucking back and forth, humming happily with his penis in her mouth.

She savoured his flesh, loving the feel of something hard sliding about inside her mouth. Brian watched his cock get coated in milk guessing it was her saliva. Cookie sucked harder, squeezing her full lips around Brian's phallus. She pressed them into his crotch, tonguing the underside of his cock more. The best thing about it was he had no sharp teeth to worry about. Cookie looked up at him with her deep, brown eyes. The top half of the biscuit acted as her hat, with strands of hair curling down near the end.

"A-amazing. I'm getting blown by a tasty sexy cookie, the clan aren't gonna believe this!" Brian gasped as Cookie sucked harder. He felt a tingle in his balls, and it wasn't long until Cookie sucked right up to the tip of his cock letting it pop between her soft lips as he came all over her face. She tried to get most of it in her mouth, as Brian shuddered from the hip-shaking orgasm. Eventually he finished on her, leaving most of his cum glistening, and barely visible on her plump lips. She licked them clean sampling the rest of the cum on her face.

"Mmm, your cream is delicious!" She cleaned the residue off his cock, noticing he was still erect. "Oh, do you have more for me?" Cookie giggled and sat back on his desk spreading her legs again.

"Let's make a new flavour, give me your man-cream in here!" She spread her puffy pussy lips exposing her tasty hole to him again, drooling with creamy liquid from her sexual excitement. Brian didn't hesitate in getting between those deliciously plump thighs a second time. Her breasts pushed up against his chest, and Brian's cock poked excitedly against her pussy lips. She guided the tip for him against her tasty entrance, and Brian slid right in immediately. "Ah, so big!" Cookie gasped as Brian hilted inside her. Cookie's insides felt tight, gooey and warm.

Brian came closer, hugging her curvy waist as his hips started to grind into her. Her creamy insides felt tight around his lubed cock, as it pistoned back and forth through her creamy tunnel. Cookie moaned loudly with her tongue hanging out as she held Brian close to her. He felt warm milk drip down his chest as she lactated more.

"Such a sexy cookie!" Brian panted as she moaned hornily. He leaned in and kissed Cookie's lips, licking and sucking on her bottom one between his own. He bit into it gently, rubbing his tongue all over. Cookie pushed her tongue inside Brian's mouth giving him more of the taste of milk and creamy goodness. Brian licked her tongue for ages, keeping his cock pumping in and out her tight, gooey pussy. Cookie spread her thick thighs wider giving Brian more room. He sucked on her tits again going wild on her nipples. Milk gushed down his throat with every greedy suck on her large breasts.

"Oh yes, it feels so good, so rough!" Cookie moaned, loving Brian's lust fuelled actions. She squirted more cream from her pussy, lubing him up more as he drove it all the way inside. Brian's cock slipped out rubbing over Cookie's sensitive white bud. He grabbed his cream soaked cock in his hand, shoving it back inside her. They locked lips again as Brian rhythmically rocked back and forth. Her gooey walls squeezed and massaged the head of his sensitive tip, enhanced by how hot she was down there. Cookie gave Brian another squeeze as he pulled out to calm down before he came again.

The two made out more, and Brian lowered his head to Cookie's nipple, but she pushed him away. Instead she got up and turned around, then gave Brian an amazing display of her fat, white ass twice as wide as he was. She wiggled it about for him, and Brian got his hands all over it, squeezing, licking and biting. He wedged his head between her crack and had another go at her gooey, warm insides. Brian suddenly got an idea and moved his head back, and for sure her butthole was just above. Brian drooled a little as he started licking her creamy rim, getting his tongue all over it and inside.

"Ooo, so dirty licking my asshole like that!" Cookie giggled. Brian stuck his tongue inside further, feeling the warmth and tightness of her asshole clamp around his tongue. This was probably the best ass he was ever going to eat out. Brian pushed his face into her oreo butt again licking her pussy good, and giving the same treatment to her asshole. His cock twitched in his hand as he stroked it off.

Brian grinned as he rubbed the tip between Cookie's cream crack, and she felt something weird.

"Hurry up, stick it in and cream inside me!" Cookie wiggled her ass more as Brian lined up to her butthole and pushed himself inside. "Ooo, it feels good in there. But how long can you last in my tight, gooey butthole?" Cookie giggled as she squeezed herself around his full length. Brian held on to her wide derriere and began pounding away.

"Mmm, fuck, so deep and hard!" Cookie moaned resting her large tits on Brian's desk as he dogged her from behind. Indeed her asshole was a lot tighter and hotter, Cookie felt Brian's thick shaft throbbing with pleasure as it slid back and forth inside her. She began to pant as he picked up the pace, all while squeezing her ass and rubbing it with the other hand. "You like my fat white butt!?" Cookie giggled, moving back and forth for him.

"It's so big, I bet I'll have you shooting your man-cream again soon!" Brian pressed his hands deep into her soft, creamy tush, squeezing her asscheeks together as he thrusted faster and harder.

"So tight and hot, and this ass is massive. Your thighs are delicious!" Brian panted.

"Literally." Cookie laughed again managing to wiggle her wide tush as Brian penetrated. He tried leaning over to lick her, but there was so much ass in the way that it squashed all over his lower section. Brian settled with thrusting into her, and groping her ass tight. Cookie repeatedly squeezed her insides around his pumping phallus, feeling him throb hard again.

"That's it, get it in deep. I want to feel your man-cream fill me up!" Cookie stuck her ass out more driving Brian over the edge with ass overload. Despite what he'd seen on the internet, this was the biggest butt in his face he'd witnessed. "Yes, cream me, give me your manly thick cream!" Cookie moaned louder begging for a hot creampie, she didn't even care in which hole.

Brian grunted as he pounded her faster, he managed to get an arm around one of her thick thighs and went for her clit. Cookie moaned louder at a higher pitch as she felt herself being driven closer to orgasm.

"Yes, oh gosh I'm going to cream again!" She felt her pussy twitch, and Brian felt absolute delight as her asshole tightened up around his pulsing cock. He gave a few more thrusts and could hold back no more as spurts of cum started filling her ass. Cookie screamed and there was a loud gushing sound as she squirted from her tiny oreo hole. "Yes, ah I'm creaming everywhere, I can't stop!" The sensations of hot, sticky seed filling her asshole mixed with her muscles spasming out of control nearly made Cookie pass out, as spurts of liquid oreo goodness rushed from her contracting pussy everywhere on the floor. Her thighs got soaked also and she felt the last spurts coming from Brian as he finished and pulled out. Both collapsed into each others arms on the messy, milky floor. They shared another sweet tongue kiss before catching their breath, sprawled naked in each others arms.

"My ass feels so full, mmm it's leaking out too, so gooey and warm!" Cookie pressed her tits against Brian's chest, feeling his flaccid cock rub between her sweet labia. "Man-cream tastes good." Cookie licked her lips as Brian stroked her thighs.

"You taste good, I hope you never expire!" He grinned, squeezing her ass some more making her giggle. "And there's plenty more man-cream where that came from!"

"Good, I want more soon, but not before you taste me some more." She bit her lip seductively licking it slowly in front of him, and dribbling her milky saliva onto his lip for him to taste the sweet, creamy goodness as they embraced in each others arms.


End file.
